Geolocation is the identification or estimation of the real-world geographic location of an object, such as a radar source, mobile phone, or Internet-connected computer terminal. For example, geolocation may involve the generation of a set of geographic coordinates, and may be closely related to the use of positioning systems. Geolocation may be enhanced by the use of geographic coordinates to determine a meaningful location, such as a street address.